1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing two-dimensional images and, more particularly, pertains to a system and method for DIMENSIONALIZATION processing of images in consideration of a predetermined image projection format.
2. Description of the Related Art
While three-dimensional photography and software for manipulating images are known, the art of image projection is devoid of a system and method which is particularly adapted to converting two-dimensional images into a format suitable for three-dimensional projection and which provides user-friendly, interactive interfaces which allow for rapid selection of objects within images and efficient application of object rendering functions to the selected objects for the purpose of creating a stereo pair of left and right images for three-dimensional projection.